Love Forbidden
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: I think I watched too much Moulin Rouge. Here is the end result of that. I hope you like! Full summary inside! REVISED! and has a bonus chapter of me getting beat up by the characters
1. First Attempt

Alucard's Familiar: "You guys are probably itching to kill me right now. I'm itching to kill myself actually. Too many works in progress, too little time to work on them all, not to mention too little brain space. This fic planted itself in my head after watching Moulin Rouge one too many times. I think I'm borrowing the storyline, but I have no idea what will turn out throughout the story...I do have the end written though, bad habit.  
  
Alucard: "Oh help me God I have to sing."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Did Alucard just call on God? CALL THE PRESS!"  
  
Alucard: "Shut up."  
  
Integra: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge, just her stupid brain."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "That hurt. And one more thing, this is not an idea I got from Byakko's Hellsing: The Musical, which I find highly entertaining. I recommend it. I just thought of this while on the way back from yet again, another football game on a bus...I need a life, besides Marching Band. Anyone up for suggestions?   
  
For Chelsea, Ashley, Sara, Mew, and Robin because one, they know my real name, and two, they are able to cope with my IQ level. Kudos to them! Enjoy!  
  
Note: If you have the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, get it out and listen to it when there are songs being sung, it usually adds to the affect! Songs may be varied a little due to text, and that I am trying to write this in weird formatting for a musical. @_@  
  
Love Forbidden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alucard turned off the DVD player with a sigh and sat back in his chair. With no missions for a week, Alucard had borrowed Seras's DVD player and a stack of DVDs. None of the ones he looked at were particularly interesting, but when he had come across Moulin Rouge, he decided to watch it for the laughs a musical usually brought. But this one had been different. It had struck a cord in Alucard long since silent heart and now he was having an invisible wrestling match with emotions he hadn't felt in hundreds of years.  
  
Alucard heard his master's call and he swallowed. This was the center of the strange emotions he had been feeling. He appeared in his master's office without a sound and watched her from the shadows for a moment, lyrics from one of the songs coursing through his head as he stood there.  
  
"I know you are there Alucard," Integra said. "Come out."  
  
"Yes Master, what is it that bid me to you?" The vampire asked as he walked from the shadows.  
  
"There have been reported ghoul infestations near the church in Manchester," Integra said as she handed Alucard a document. "I want you to go there and check it out. Where there are ghouls, there surely is a vampire hiding in the shadows somewhere."  
  
"Y-yes Master," Alucard nearly stuttered and walked out of the room.  
  
Integra eyed him as he left, "Did he just stutter?" She shook her head. "No it must have been my imagination."  
  
***  
  
Alucard walked down the hall with a glum expression on his face.  
  
"Master?" Seras asked as she rounded a corner. "Master, you looked depressed."  
  
"Mind your own business Police Girl," Alucard growled to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
"Well excuse me," Seras muttered as she leaned against a wall. "But Master, you are never depressed."  
  
"I never said I was depressed!" Alucard shouted.  
  
"Oh fine!" Seras said as she stomped down the hallway.  
  
"Police Girl," Alucard called, and Seras stopped. "I need you to take care of my mission for tonight, I have something planned."  
  
"May I be enlightened or are you going to keep me in the dark?" Seras asked.  
  
"I think I like keeping you in the dark," Alucard grinned and Seras scowled. "But since you are taking my boring mission I will tell you, and I may need some help and some suggestions."  
  
Seras perked up as Alucard told her his plan.  
  
"Aw, how sweet!" Seras giggled when he was through telling her.  
  
"Shut up," Alucard rolled his eyes and walked back down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Integra felt Alucard appear in her office without having to look up, and ignored him. He was probably going to whine about the boring mission and try and find some way to get out of it.  
  
Out of nowhere, "My gift is my song!"  
  
Integra's head shot up at the vaguely familiar phrase. She gave him one of her\ 'what the hell are you doing' looks but Alucard only grinned.  
  
" And this one's for you. You can tell everybody that this is your song," his grin turned into a serene smile. "It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
Integra stood up from her chair at the remembrance to the song, "What the hell...?"  
  
"I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss," Alucard walked towards her still with the serene smile and stopped at her desk. "Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."  
  
Integra raised an eyebrow as she tried desperately to figure out why the hell the vampire was singing that song to her, or why he was singing at all. Even how he got so good.  
  
"So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" He walked around her desk and Integra backed up. " Anyway the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen."   
  
Integra didn't know how he did it, but she swore she heard music and Allesandro-opera full throttle in the room. What was he doing? Now she was getting confused. Then she started hearing the background vocals of what sounded like children singing.  
  
"And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done." The background died away after that.  
  
Not to mention the two people who were watch by the slightly open side door. Seras and Walter snickered at Integra's stunned expression when Alucard had manipulated the tiny walkman in Seras's hand to blast music into the room from every direction.  
  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song," he walked toward her again and Integra notice that his hat, glasses and jacket were gone. "It may be quite simply but, now that it's done." He looked almost human, "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Integra took another step back and felt her heel hit the window behind her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world!" Alucard let his voice die away as he watched Integra press herself up against the window. He decided to kill the idea of personal space as he stood right in front of her and lowered his face close to hers. "What did you think?" He smiled as the innocent schoolgirl look crept onto her face and she blushed.  
  
Integra was suddenly short or breath at the closeness of her pet vampire and looked for something to occupy her eyes besides his red one.  
  
Alucard watched the expression on her face changed to pure anger as he felt the cold barrel of her gun rest on his forehead.  
  
"Get out," Integra said with an evil smile, knowing she had caught her pet vampire off guard.   
  
"But..." Alucard felt her tense just before she pulled the trigger and he pulled away trying to avoid the bullet.  
  
"I said get out Alucard," Integra said as she shot at him.  
  
Alucard ran through the side wall as Walter and Seras bolted away down the hallway, hoping to not get caught up in the gunfire.  
  
Integra collapsed into her chair and put her head in one hand, "What the hell was that all about?" She looked over at her calendar and her head hit the desk. "Stupid vampire." It was her birthday.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Ouch, shot down at his first attempt at affection."  
  
Alucard: *Grumbles*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Don't worry Alucard, you'll have another chance next chapter, and we may even hear Integra sing!"  
  
Integra: "What! I never agreed to this!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Too bad!"  
  
Integra: "Please review her stuff, maybe she'll get so happy that she won't have to torment me!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "As usual, flames are accepted, but please don't. I really like this fic! On a more serious note, have you ever visualized what you've read? Actually sat back and imagined this animated in your head? Well, as you go about reading the rest of this, try visualizing it. Along with the music, it makes one killer of an experience." 


	2. A Duet and a Few Bullets

Alucard's Familiar: "Okay, I'm getting bad vibes that some of you are taking this as a parody. It's not! If I could add another genera to this it would be drama! Wait, drama would incorporate OOCness, and OOCness usually gets complaints. Oh well, what's a little OOCness in a Hellsing story? And for those of you who have read this story before, I'm sure you will be pleased at the revisions in this chapter, considering there weren't many in the previous!"  
  
Alucard: "If I could I would bite you!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "You get to deal with Integra."  
  
Alucard: *Grumbles*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Alas, this chapter is yet again, funny. And no, Integra will not be in a red dress, sorry for those who asked. Though it does give me an idea" *Snickers*  
  
Integra: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge. What are you thinking about?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Walter! What's Integra's dress size?"  
  
Integra: "Why you little!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "ACK!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Integra sat on her bed that night with a sigh. What a day it had been. After Alucard had sung to her, which she still couldn't figure out why, he had hidden himself so well that she couldn't even contact him through telepathy.  
  
"Guess I really bummed him out didn't I?" Integra asked herself as she stood up and looked out the dark window. "What possessed him to sing, and from Moulin Rouge at that!" She thought about the look in his eyes at the end of the song he had sung and she shivered. "This is too strange, why do I feel like singing the song Satine sang after Christian had sung Your Song." Integra ran her hand through her hair with a growl, "This is wrong! What the hell is going on!" What made things worse was that Walter had forgotten to do her laundry and she was stuck wearing a long red feminine nightgown. It had been a joking gift from Alucard on her twenty-first birthday and Integra swore to him she would never wear it. She was eating her words now and hating every second of it.  
  
She turned her back towards the window and leaned against it. She finally let the strange urge to sing go and she felt the words slip gracefully passed her lips.  
  
"I, follow, the night. Can't stand, the light. When will I begin, to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be, through with me? Why live life, from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?"   
  
She turned around and opened the doors to her balcony and stood there for a minute, letting the cool night breeze blow passed her and calm her agitation. She turned back inside, leaving the doors open to give her room some fresh air, and sat down on her bed.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Alucard had hidden himself on the roof, and was listening to her sing. He was delighted to actually hear his master's voice, and even more thrilled to see what she was wearing.  
  
"One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life, from dream to dream, and dread the day, when dreaming, ends." She laid back on her bed with her hands behind her head. "One day I'll fly away. Fly far, away." She never heard Alucard slip onto her balcony and watch her through the open doors, but when she did notice him, she made an uncharacteristic yelp and fell off her bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry, I-I heard you singing and I thought I might as well take a look," Alucard stuttered.  
  
Okay, I wasn't hearing things earlier, Integra thought, he is stuttering, "What is the matter with you? Why the hell were you watching me?"  
  
"Well, I always watch you, and what's the matter with me? Who knows, who cares?" Alucard flashed a toothy grin at his master as he leaned against the wall to look at her.  
  
"You are not trying to say you are in love with me are you?" Integra asked. There, she had bluntly gotten to the point and she smirked as she watched Alucard's face contort into a series of different expressions. "Love is pointless."  
  
Alucard grinned at that, "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!"  
  
Integra rolled her eyes as she sang her verse, "The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee." Part of it was true, the only way Alucard could love her was by dying, and he couldn't. She smirked at the irony of it all.  
  
"Just one night give me just one night ," Alucard gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"There's no way , cause you can't pay ."  
  
"In the name of love. One night in the name of love."   
  
"You crazy fool I won't give in to you." She got up to leave, but Alucard grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way," he smiled genuinely at her and Integra sighed.  
  
"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," she surprised herself at the high pitch she got.   
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," he chuckled at her surprised look.  
  
"Some people wanna fill the world, with silly love songs," she pulled her wrist away from Alucard grip and walked over to her bookshelf to lean against it.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again!" He jumped up onto Integra's balcony and sang out to the night sky, "Love lift us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high!"   
  
Integra pulled him off quickly, not for fear of his safety, but more for peoples sanity. He was loud, "Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day!"   
  
"We could be heroes! Just for one day," he smiled.   
  
"You, you will be mean," Integra muttered as she leaned against the bookshelf again  
  
"No, I won't," Alucard pleaded   
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time," she recited the stupid line, even though it made no sense.   
  
Alucard shrugged, "We should be lovers!"  
  
"We can't do that," Integra thought of what would happen if she did fall in love with Alucard and the Round Table found out.   
  
"We should be lovers, and that's a fact," Alucard grinned.  
  
"Though, nothing will keep us together," she rolled her eyes at him   
  
"We could steal time just for one day," Alucard really meant it though.   
  
Then, to Integra's extreme dislike, they sang together, she not really caring, and Alucard putting every unvampire-like feeling into it, "We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes..."  
  
"Just because I will always love you," Alucard sang  
  
"I..." and she held it out before Alucard came in  
  
"Can't help loving..."   
  
"you." Alucard finished.  
  
"How wonderful life is," Integra rolled her eyes again as she walked towards her dresser, the nightgown swishing around her ankles  
  
"Now, you're in the world." Alucard's expression fell as Integra pulled her gun and aimed it at him.  
  
"Out," Integra said and shot one time, and he was gone in a flash. "And I hate this fucking nightgown!"  
  
Alucard ran through the walls and stopped near Walter's room, panting from surprise. Why had he shot at him?  
  
Walter walked out of his room at the sound of the vampire, "Still no luck?"  
  
"None," Alucard said as he walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"I'm sure things will settle down soon Alucard," Walter said as the vampire disappeared. "Guess it didn't help much that she was wearing that cute little red nightgown either..."  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Did you visualize it? Funny neh? Next chapter is twisted."  
  
Alucard: "Oh great..."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Review please! I'm really working hard on this fic!"  
  
Integra: "And humiliating the rest of us."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Integra: "Damn you!" 


	3. No Tango but still Roxanne!

Alucard's Familiar: "Okay people, this has switched from the crazy humorous to the dramatic and twisted. It's not SUPPOSED to be funny, but you can take it however you please. I don't think I changed much in this chapter either..."  
  
Integra: "You're still making us sing..."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Of course, it wouldn't be a Moulin Rouge story line if I didn't."  
  
Integra: "Damn all..."  
  
Alucard: "Too late."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Integra gets a letter and they all don't like it. Again, if you have the soundtrack to Moulin Rouge, I highly recommend that you listen to the songs while they are being sung in the chapter. It gives it a little added...realism. Enjoy!"  
  
Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "But I can dream!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Integra sat in her office the next day thinking. It had been quiet. There was no paperwork, there were no FREAK reports, and even stranger, Alucard hadn't been bothering her!  
  
"I think this has been the dullest day of my entire life," Integra said as she nearly fell asleep. A knock came at her door and she instantly woke up, "Come in."  
  
Walter came through the door with his usual smile and casual air about him, "Mail's here."  
  
"Thank you Walter," Integra said as she accepted the few envelopes and sifted through them. "I wish we had junk mail filters," Integra said as she tossed most of the letters into the trash. She picked up the last letter and her eyes widened at the seal, "Now what does the Vatican want?" Integra asked as she opened the letter and read it. She stiffened when she read it and Walter got the impression that it wasn't the usual boarder violation or something of the sort.  
  
"Something wrong Sir Integra?" Walter asked.  
  
Integra handed the old man the paper and he read it. He dropped the paper like it had burned him and stared at his mistress. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"What can I do?" Integra asked as she picked up the other envelope that had the queen's insignia on it, "She has accepted the match, I have only but to follow orders."  
  
"Well, it couldn't be all that bad. At least now you won't have to keep considering sources of getting an heir," Walter said as he picked up the paper and set it on her desk. She had been ordered to marry Enrico Maxwell to keep the peace between the two rival organizations.  
  
***  
  
Integra sat in her room that night feeling like someone who had just been sold into some kind of slavery. She didn't know why, but she felt trapped. She knew the man was insane, but she could handle insanity, she lived with Alucard after all. But the thought of having to do all of the other things made her want to find her gun and shoot herself and get it over with.  
  
Elsewhere, in the soldiers barracks, the men were also having a little Moulin Rouge fun, but instead of using it the way Alucard was, they were making fun of the Argentinean.   
  
"Jealousy, it will drive you, drive, drive you, mad!" One of the soldiers began to sing. "Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night."  
  
Alucard sat on the roof over looking the Hellsing gardens. He had heard the whole conversation about his master having to marry Maxwell, and just the thought of the Catholic touching her made his blood boil.  
  
"His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand!" He began to walk along the roof as he heard the soldiers in the barracks sing the Argentinean's part.  
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
"Why does my heart cry?" Alucard sang.   
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
"Feelings I can't fight! You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive mean, and please. Believe me when I say, I love you!"  
  
Walter and Seras were in the dungeons working on some new weapons. Seras had asked him is he knew any foreign languages. He was demonstrating his abilities with a few quotes from El Tango de Roxanne.  
  
"Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma. El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon. Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer. Que no te vendas, Roxanne."  
  
Integra shoved herself into the corner of her room. She could hear the singing outside and it was driving her mad. It was adding to the already tense atmosphere, and the more she listened, the more she knew she was going to scream. Her room had lost its coloring except for a little bit of blue in some areas. The rest had gone black and gray, leaving her with the feeling of total endlessness. Sounds came form all directions and shadows moved and danced in the dim light of the stars.  
  
"Roxanne - you don't have to put on that red light"   
  
"Why does my heart cry?" Alucard shouted it for the world to hear. "Feelings I can't fight"  
  
"You don't have to wear that dress tonight!" The solo soldier sang. "Roxanne - you don't have to put on that red light."   
  
"Why does my heart cry?" The soldiers started to sing background  
  
"Roxanne - you don't have to wear that dress tonight."  
  
"Feelings I can't fight," the soldiers rose the volume   
  
"ROXANNE!" They all shouted it and Integra felt herself scream, but no sound came from her mouth.   
  
Alucard screamed out loud, filling the sky with eerie cry. The soldiers were singing the eerie background to the song, and with the solo soldier singing the Argentinean part, it threw it all into a mayhem of sound that filled the Hellsing manor, bringing Walter and Seras up from the dungeon, and Integra out onto her balcony and joined in with the screaming.  
  
It all ended when Walter threw open Integra's door.  
  
***  
  
"Sir Integra, are you all right?" Walter asked.  
  
Integra grasped the railing on the balcony and looked up at the stars. "No, but it doesn't matter." She turned to look at her faithful butler. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Walter."  
  
"Goodnight Sir Integra," Walter said and retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Integra pulled on a pair of old blue jeans and a sweatshirt, then climbed up onto the side of her balcony and up the side up the drainpipe. She had seen Alucard on the roof, and her mind told her that he would be the only comfort at the moment.   
  
She desperately climbed up the side of the drainpipe, digging her nails into the vines that grew on it, trying to climb faster. She was near the top when she felt herself slip. "Alucard!"  
  
Alucard and been leaning against one of the chimneys when he heard her call out and he looked over the edge of the roof to see his master hanging onto the drainpipe. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Instead of pulling herself away like she usually did when he helped her up, Integra cuddled close, wrapping her arms his waist and releasing a shuddering sigh.  
  
"My Master?" Alucard was a little confused. She never showed any type of emotion, especially fear or sorrow.  
  
"I can't marry him," Integra sobbed into his chest, "For the love of God I can't."  
  
"Why can't you marry him?" Alucard asked.  
  
"Because," Integra shuddered as the cold wind the blew on the roof and Alucard wrapped his coat around her to keep her warm. "Because I love someone else."  
  
"Hm?" These were words he had never heard her say before.  
  
"I can't learn to love him, because I am already in love with you," Integra sobbed. She had finally said it out loud, for the first time, saying her true feelings. She gripped Alucard tighter against the wind and to her relief, his grip tightened around her and she felt his coat being wrapped more securely around her.  
  
Alucard looked down into her eyes and found the same innocent look he had seen in them when she was thirteen years old. He ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. She was shaking against him, and Alucard knew it was more from what she had to do than it was about the cool weather.  
  
"You'll be all right," Alucard said as he stroked her hair. "You're a Hellsing, you always are."  
  
Integra genuinely smiled at him, then rested her head against his chest. "I heard you singing again."  
  
"Seems when we are faced with things we don't understand, the body does things we don't understand." Alucard said.  
  
"Like singing out songs from a musical," Integra chuckled.  
  
"Guess so," Alucard said lowly, laughing along with her.  
  
Soon after, Alucard felt his master fall asleep in his lap. He smiled and held her close against the cold night. He knew if he brought her back inside and left her, she would only wake up and come searching for him again. Instead, he made sure his coat was securely wrapped around her before he let himself drift off to sleep as well, making sure his body would wake up just before sunrise.  
  
***  
  
Integra woke up to the warm sunrays of the sunrise. She sat up stiffly and looked around. Alucard's coat slipped from her shoulders and she remembered where she was, and why. She looked up to where she thought Alucard would have been, but found she was the only one on the roof.  
  
A small slip of paper was slipped between two stones and Integra picked it up and read it. It was in Alucard's handwriting, and the ink was still wet, which meant it was only a few minutes old.  
  
I can see you are stirring my master, but I must leave you now for the sun is rising. Last night well be kept between you and me, and nothing about it has changed my opinion of you. You are still a strong woman, and a powerful leader. You will be able to take Maxwell, you are stronger than him.  
  
-Alucard  
  
Integra folded the note and slid it into her pocket. She stood up and pulled Alucard's coat around her. The morning was still cool and she was stiff from sleeping outside all night. She smiled though as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. Alucard was right, she would be able to handle, she just had to do what she was good at, being emotionless.  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Aw, fluffy cuteness at the end, sort for the OOCness!"  
  
Alucard and Integra: *Vomits*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Ewww, clean up on isle 6!"  
  
Seras: "Well, I like this. Review people tell us what you think!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Well, did you visualize it? Did ya did ya did ya? It makes me shiver when I do. Creepy blue and black twisted room. Ah! Scaring myself, shutting up." 


	4. A Broken Come What May

Alucard's Familiar: "The revisions in this chapter were minimal to none, I liked how this chapter was done, but I did detail some of the situations a bit more to make it pleasing to the minds eye. "  
  
Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge."  
  
Integra: "Make it stop!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A month had passed since Integra had gotten the letter stating her arranged marriage with Maxwell. She had seen him a few time since then, but had never stayed around long enough for him to try and start a conversation with her. She thought that maybe if she avoided him, his interest in her would go away, and maybe the Queen and the Pope would call off the arrangement. At the moment, nothing had worked.  
  
What also worried Integra, was that she hadn't seen much of Alucard either. Though there were more missions for him to do now, he had never given up the chance to come bother her during the early hours of the evening before his missions.  
  
Now her evenings were silent, and she only saw the tall vampire when she gave him his mission, when he reported back in to give her the details of the fight, and that it had been taken care of.   
  
He was so distant that Integra began to withdraw her feelings for him. She didn't want to, but his absence was causing her rethink her ideas about how he felt. Had it just been a phase he had been going through? He did those often, and she remembered when he had gone through a faze were he was obsessed with Hamtaro. It had been scary, and Integra hadn't gone down to the dungeons for fear there would be a wave of the furry rodents sitting in the hallways.  
  
Now she was also putting her feelings for Alucard aside and viewing what was best for her organization. She would have to marry Maxwell, though she didn't want to, she made it out that she didn't care and said that with was for the good of the two organizations.  
  
"Where are you Alucard?" Integra muttered to herself.  
  
To her surprise, Alucard appeared before her, "Taking care of a little business my Master, is there something you need of me?"  
  
"No, I've just been wondering where you have been these passed few weeks," Integra tried to start a light conversation.  
  
"Here and there," Alucard answered, trying to sidestep the question. "There's an old castle down in the forest near an old rundown village that I have been looking through. Its occupants are, interesting."  
  
"What are they?" Integra asked  
  
"A band a of true young vampires who feed off of one another and the surrounding wildlife. They are like Seras, unskilled and not sure what to do with themselves. Since they haven't caused any damage, I have let them live and observed them go about their nightly routines. In these passed few days, I've been letting them catch glimpses of me. They are afraid of me because they know who I am and who I work with."  
  
"Be sure they don't get any stronger Alucard," Integra said coldly. "If they start to, kill them on sight."  
  
"Yes Master," Alucard said. He had also left out that he had been speaking with the young vampires. They were a social bunch who enjoyed the little company they had and most did not feed on humans. One had gotten up enough courage to go down to the local hospital and go to the Senior Citizens Ward. There he was able to speak with some of the residents, but out their illnesses, find out if they were in pain, and asked them if they wanted to be free of it. If they said they were ready to die, he would feed off of them, then slip an extra strong dose of sleeping medicine into their IVs. It would kill them so they wouldn't become ghouls, and it would feel like they had just fallen asleep.  
  
He knew more about them than he let on to Integra because now he had a group of vampires he could associate with that were trying to learn to be what they had become. Instead of keeping the conversation on it though, Alucard changed the conversation.  
  
"Do you still wish it weren't happening?" He asked, he knew her mind was changing about the marriage.  
  
"Shut up Alucard," Integra muttered. "We've been over this before, it's for the good of the Hellsing Organization nothing else." Integra glared at him. "Besides, maybe it will teach you some tolerance."  
  
"What?" Alucard asked.  
  
"Maxwell will be staying with us for a few months after the wedding, then he will return to Rome," Integra answered.  
  
"Well, we know what will be happening in that period of time now don't we," Alucard muttered.  
  
"I don't like the idea either Alucard," Integra told him as she crossed her arms. "But what can we do?"   
  
"Say you're sterile?" Alucard asked.  
  
"To find that out we would have to try," Integra said as she opened her drawer and stared down at the pistol, wagering whether to use it or not. She had gone back to her usual self now, but Alucard had not, and was still trying to bring the subject of their love up, mostly at night when she was trying to sleep.  
  
Alucard watched the expression on her face change as she opened her drawer. He decided to do what he had been meaning to for that passed week, just to see if his efforts were worth it anymore.  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this," he sang.   
  
"Oh not this again," Integra mumbled.  
  
"It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more." He kept on.  
  
"Then vanish and don't bother me," Integra yelled at him.  
  
"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything."  
  
"You're heart is as silent as stone," Integra growled.  
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time."  
  
"You've got eternity to wait!" Integra shouted.  
  
"Come what may," Alucard sang.  
  
"Right, come what may," Integra mumbled.  
  
"Come what may," Alucard sang again.  
  
"I think this was the song that annoyed me the most throughout the whole movie!" She told him.  
  
"I will love you, until my dying day," Alucard finished.  
  
"You're already dead!" Integra pulled out her gun and shot him out of the room.  
  
Alucard ran through the door and into the hallway, struck dumb by the flying bullets and left wondering why she had changed her attitude toward him so quickly.  
  
"Did Integra yell at you again?" Walter asked as he walked up.  
  
"Shut up old man." Alucard said as he turned and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Integra sat at her desk with her head in her arms. She hadn't wanted to do that, but driving him out was the only way she could tell him no. She was too proud, and she wouldn't let him see her cry again.  
  
Walter walked in a moment later with a frown on his face, "It was for his own good."  
  
Integra raised her head and settled it in her hand, "I have accepted my fate, and I understand that it is for the good of the organization, but why HIM of all people do I have to fall in love with?"  
  
"Because you two are strangely meant for one another," Walter said. "Romeo and Juliet, demon and angel, servant and master."  
  
"I am hardly angelic Walter," Integra said.  
  
"Against Alucard, even you appear harmless," Walter said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's just one of those things that we are forbidden to have."  
  
"I can't even have a day off," Integra mumbled.  
  
"No, unfortunately you seemed to have missed out in the goodies in life," Walter frowned as he gave her shoulder and affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Maybe my life will be shorter, so I won't have to live with nothing but this organization," Integra said.  
  
"Don't wish for that?" Walter said.  
  
"I know, but I can think about it," Integra said as she looked up at him before scowling back down at the rest of her paperwork.  
  
Something snapped and Integra felt her chest compress as she was thrown back in her chair, hard.  
  
"Sir Integra, what happened?" Walter was confused and worried at the action.  
  
She gripped her chest, but the pain was everywhere, "I feel like I just got hit by a truck." She felt like something was missing, empty, hanging untied. "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Walter asked again.  
  
"Alucard broke his level five seal," Integra panted, then she was thrown up against her chair again, "Ahh, fourth!"  
  
"You must replace them, quickly," Walter said.  
  
Integra stood painfully from her desk and stumbled to the open area of her office and stood there with her arms at her side. She then raised her arms up a little and mumbled something in a different language, to Walter is sounded like Latin, and the seal appeared underneath her. Two of the five lines of the pentagram were gone, and a third was fading. Integra mentally clamped a hold on the third level seal and it solidified on the seal underneath her. She then began replacing the fourth level seal, using the magic that ran through the Hellsing blood.  
  
Sweat dripped from her hair as the fourth seal was finally reconstructed and fell into place, creating a missing line on the pentagram. Now she concentrated on reconstructing the fifth one. She weaved magic into strips and weaved those strips into the magic binds that kept the level in place and dropped in seal back into alignment. The pentagram glowed as a whole and then faded and disappeared, giving the room and feeling of cold emptiness. It was a massive temperature drop for Integra, the seal having risen the temperature of the room and her body. With instant change in degree her body faltered and she dropped to the ground as she pulled herself out of the trance the magic had put her in. Her vision spun and her stomach heaved, but she forced both of those things to fix themselves and found Walter kneeling next to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked with a worried look in his face.  
  
"I'll manage," she answered as she stood, her limbs feeling numb, "I have to find him, and I need to do it by myself, tonight."  
  
"Why?" Walter asked.  
  
"Because I started this whole mess when a pushed him away." Integra said. "I know where he is. I'll need a horse though, he would suspect a car or a helicopter. Have it ready for me in half an hour."  
  
"Yes sir," Walter said, and ran to do her bidding.  
  
***  
  
Integra changed into black jeans, black shirt, and pulled on a leather riding jacket. For the first time she wished her hair was black, making her nearly invisible in the dark. She knew he was hiding with the young group of vampires, and that made it all the more easier to track him down. She wanted to get as close as she could on horse back, and be able to sneak in to where Alucard was without being seen by anyone.   
  
She then sat on her bed and thought about what she would say to him when she found him. Would she apologize? No, that wasn't like her and Alucard would probably make fun of her. If he tried and succeeded in breaking the seals again, he would be free from Hellsing, then getting him back would be a real problem.  
  
She stood with a sigh. She would have to think about what she would say when the time came. Now she needed to gather the rest of her things together to leave. She grabbed her gun and put securely in the holster under her shirt and slipped a silver knife into a sheath in her boot before walking out the door  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Okay, so that wasn't quite what I was expecting, but hell, the next chapter is fun. The visuals are fun to think about though."  
  
Seras: "I want to see!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Then use your head and wait until I update."  
  
Seras: "Review her and she'll update faster! Five reviews or no updating!" 


	5. Coup D'etat

Alucard's Familiar: "There was only one person who really didn't like the way this chapter was written. *Points at BlueMew* Too bad! ^_^ I like the way I wrote it, which means there isn't much of a difference, just grammar and spelling corrections that I missed the first time. For those of you who haven't read this before, I hope you like!"  
  
Alucard: "I hate singing."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "That's your own problem."  
  
Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge, she's just borrowing the story line and characters to piss us all off."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "But life is so much more interesting this way. I took one of the scenes straight out of the movie because it fit so perfectly. For those of you who have seen the movie, you'll know what I mean. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? *Aimed at Mew* On with the fic!"  
  
Everyone else: *Groan*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She rode through the darkness in search of the old castle. She had a vague idea of where is was, but was relying on the link she had with Alucard to guide her there. The stallion she rode was black and swift, carrying her through the forest at a quick pace.  
  
She spied the castle as she reached the top of a hill and recognized it to be the one that they had been at when SAS had thrown them out. Now that she was in open fields she had no cover, which meant she had to change from horseback to foot. She left the stallion to find its way home as she grabbed her pack and descended the hill.   
  
She found it remarkably easy to get into the castle. All she had to do was slip in through a broken side of one of the outer walls and she was in. She quietly crept through the entryway and up the stairs. She decided to take the right hallway and found a lighted passageway behind a closed door. She had second thoughts on going in that direction and back tracked to another flight of stairs she had seen. If she were to come upon the vampires, she wanted to able to see them, but not be seen in return.  
  
She found herself emerging onto a balcony overlooking the main dinning hall of the castle. There was nothing in it except for a massive rug that covered most of the floor and a few randomly placed chairs. All of the vampires were there, including Alucard. She counted twenty in all. She knew there was more around, but she didn't know where. She stood behind one of the pillars and listened to there conversation.  
  
"So Alucard, we were all thinking of leaving this run down old place and heading to the US. Care to join us?" Asked one of the vampires who seemed to be the leader.  
  
"I wish I could, but the seals bind me to England unless I am given orders to leave the country on a mission." Alucard answered and looked up towards the balcony and caught a glimpse of someone pulling back behind a pillar. He ignored it and turned back to listening to the young vampire talk.  
  
Integra's heart was in her throat as she sat behind the pillar to catch her breath. That had been a close one.  
  
Footsteps came toward her at lightning speed and Integra only had time to look up before someone grabbed her, flipped her onto her stomach, tied her hands up and slipped a chain around her neck.  
  
When she was finally able to catch a glimpse at her captor her eyes widened at it. The vampire was huge! Not in height like Alucard, but this thing had more muscles on it than the American Hulk guy and wasn't green.  
  
***  
  
"Sounds like Carter found someone," said the head vampire as he looked up onto the balcony. Alucard looked up in time to watch the giant vampire haul whatever it hand found down the stairs and he caught a glimpse of blond hair.  
  
"Wonder what it is," Alucard muttered.  
  
***  
  
Integra found herself being literally dragged down the first flight of stairs with the chain wrapped tightly around her neck. Every time she would try and struggle to stand and walk the vampire whipped the chain hard enough to throw her into the nearby wall.   
  
Her hands were tied in such a way as she wasn't able to get to any of her weapons. She hated not being able to fight, and with a chain around her neck similar to a dogs choker chain, she felt like a dog being pulled to its death. She wanted to fight, but every step she took hurt too much to do anything more. She walked up the next flight of stairs in silence, trying not to do anything that would make the vampire throw her into a wall again. Her eyes squinted at the bright light of the main hall as she was pulled into it and she heard the head vampire chuckle when she was finally in the room.  
  
"Well look who we have here," he said. "The Hellsing bitch." He walked over to the large vampire and took the chain. "Thank you for catching this scum Carter. You will be able to dispose of it in a minute." He pulled her back over to the middle of the room and she struggled the whole way, glancing at Alucard once or twice to see if he would react in any way. All he did was stand there with a blank face.  
  
"Seems your pet vampire doesn't wish to serve you anymore Miss Hellsing," said the vampire in casual tone. "So tonight, you will die, and he will come with us to America."  
  
Integra felt the chain around her neck tighten again as she surveyed the area around her, saying nothing. She watched as the big vampire, Carter as he was called, bring out a heavy war axe with a grin and her eyes widened.  
  
The head vampire landed a solid punch to her back and she slipped in holding back the yelp, which rang out loudly and echoed through the corridors and hallways.  
  
"Any last words you have to say to your pet vampire before he becomes free and comes with us?" Asked the head vampire.  
  
Integra looked up at Alucard, feeling the chain around her neck tighten to the extreme. It had come full circle, and what more than to start it all over again, than to do the same thing Alucard had done when this all started.  
  
"Never knew, I could, feel, like this." The chain on her neck loosened a bit when the startled vampire realized what she was doing. "It's like I've never seen the sky, before."  
  
She took a breath and started again, "Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you, more and more." She pulled against the chains and let her heart do the rest.   
  
"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me, and forgive everything!" The chain tightened around her neck, and for a moment, her voice rang silent. A second later, she started again. "Seasons may change, winter to spring." She looked at Alucard, panting from pain and exhaustions, praying he understood. "I love you, till the end, of, time." If Alucard understood, she knew he would sing the counter part, and set her free. She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to do something, but he only stared at her, as if she weren't even there.  
  
She unwillingly felt tears well up as she stared back at him, her eyes actually pleading for him to answer. Would he understand? Did he understand? Finally, she let her head hang and let the tears slip passed. She had lost him, and it was because they both misunderstood one another.  
  
Alucard shook himself out of his stupor as Integra hung her head. He hadn't believed what he had just heard. Had she just sung to him? He scanned the room, looking at the vampires around him, then back at his master. It was nearly a whisper, but he made the words, and sang his part.   
  
"Come what may," he blinked at her for minute, for the first time in his undead life, blinking back bloody tears.  
  
Integra looked up at the sound of his voice. Though it was barely audible, she had heard it, and her hopes were rising.   
  
"Come what may." And yet again, louder than before, "Come what may." Then one last time, letting his own voice breaking the invisible wall between them as he walked towards her. "Come what may! I will love you..."  
  
Integra joined him, pulling against the chain "I will love you."  
  
He finished his own line, "Until my dying day."  
  
But the song called for her to finish with him, "Dying day."  
  
Then they sang together, "Come what may."  
  
"Come what may!" Alucard broke the chain around her neck and shoved the vampire away.  
  
"Come what may," Integra smiled as Alucard pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I will love you, until my dying, day," they finished the line, then all hell broke loose.  
  
Alucard pulled Integra close and fired his gun into the mass of vampires. One shot took out three at max with normal firing, and Alucard used every trick in the book to make it work. He bounced bullets off of anything that would work, taking out more with one bullet than usually possible.  
  
He wouldn't let Integra leave his grip, not willing to lose her again. He held her in his arms, and to his surprise, Integra didn't fight his grip to try and help, she just stayed there with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Behind you," Integra whispered and Alucard pivoted and blew the last vampire to dust with his last bullet.  
  
"There, now that that's done," Alucard said as he lowered his head to Integra's. His lips had barely brushed hers when the building started to shake and crack. Alucard looked around for a way that would lead them out easily. He settled on the one they had brought Integra through and ran for it, just missing a beam as it fell where they had just been standing.   
  
They crossed behind a corner and Integra held back with a gasp, clutching her throat. She looked up at Alucard and shuddered as a lone vampire moved out from the shadows, fingernails embedded into the back of her neck.  
  
"Don't move Alucard," it said. "Or your precious master will suffer the consequences." He lowered his head down to Integra's neck and bared his fangs.  
  
In one swift motion, Integra used one foot to slip a silver knife for her boot and kicked it to Alucard. He picked it up and threw it straight at her, only off to the side just enough to pierce the vampire's skull. It turned to dust and Integra dodged away as it fell, one hand on the back of her neck.  
  
Alucard held out his hand and Integra took it and they ran through the crumbling building. They made it through the door and up the hill a little ways before they turned and watched it fall to the ground.  
  
"Nothing could have gotten out of that," Integra said and Alucard nodded in agreement.  
  
Alucard looked down at her and smiled before pulling her into his arms again. "One thing that is different, you aren't going to die on me." He lowered his head to kiss her, but the sound of a helicopter and shining light made both of them jump apart quickly. They scowled at the light but were glad to see Walter and Seras standing at the open door of the helicopter. They lowered a rope ladder for them to climb up and they both did so.  
  
In the helicopter, Integra looked around to see who occupied it. Seras, Walter, and the pilot were the only ones besides herself and Alucard, and with that taken account for, she plopped down to the floor of the helicopter and leaned back against the wall, the ache in her neck slowly spreading around her shoulders.  
  
Alucard sat beside her, and, only then noticing the wounds on her neck, reached out to touch it with one gloved hand. Integra hissed at the stinging touch and Alucard pulled away, inspecting the blood on his glove.  
  
"You're hurt Sir Integra," Walter said as he stood and made his way over to her.  
  
"It's just a few puncture wounds from a vampire's fingernails, nothing major," Integra said as she leaned over and pulled her hair away so Walter could look at them. She didn't mention all of her other bruises and cuts because she knew he would find them in a minute. He fussed as he asked Seras to get the first-aid kit and made Integra take off the leather jacket she was wearing so he could get easy access to the bleeding puncture wounds.  
  
Alucard snickered as his master objected to the treatment and Integra hissed at him to shut up. That only spurred on his laughter and the vampire kept laughing until Integra used the chain that had been around her neck to throw at him. It hit him square on the head and he shut up, giving Integra something to chuckle about as Walter cleaned and bandaged the wounds.  
  
***  
  
Integra lay in her bed the next night dozing when Alucard walked through one of the walls to watch her sleep. Integra, though able to make herself feign sleep to secretly watch him, sighed and let herself drift deeper into sleep, letting Alucard watch over her. It was only when the bed dipped did she wake up and look up at him. He was sitting next to her on the opposite side of the bed, hatless, coatless, and glasses gone. He looked almost human if you got passed the penetrating red eyes and pale skin tone.  
  
"What do you want?" Integra asked.  
  
Alucard shook his head as he crawled over to her side of the bed and chastely lowered himself on top of her. He laid there and embraced her gently, wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders as to not jar her neck.  
  
Integra hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, and Alucard sighed as he rested his head against her chest.  
  
"I keep feeling as though I am going to lose you," Alucard finally spoke.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Alucard, as long as you don't go and join another cult of vampires," Integra said in a matter of fact tone. They had not spoken of their love for one another since they had sung to each other the night before, but Integra knew Alucard was thinking about it, and she had been as well. She knew the conversation would come up sooner or later, and now was probably the best time for it.  
  
"Can we ever?" Alucard asked.  
  
"You know my marriage was arranged last month," Integra said as she brought back the fateful memory. "I have to marry Maxwell to keep the peace between both organizations." She heard Alucard growl and felt him grip her tighter. "Alucard," she warned.  
  
"Always for the good of Hellsing," Alucard growled as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "What about for yourself?"  
  
"My feelings mean nothing," Integra said defiantly. "The organization and my men come first, my feelings come last."  
  
They glared at each other for a long time, neither blinking, neither speaking.  
  
Alucard finally lowered his head and kissed her, breaking the glaring contest. He felt every muscle in Integra's body relax underneath him and he chuckled, "Seems your emotions betray you."  
  
"And damn them for doing so," Integra said as she strained her aching neck to wipe the smirk off of Alucard's face.  
  
Alucard pulled away and looked down at her, "I can't let you marry that bastard."  
  
"Then what do you propose I do?" Integra asked. "Marry you? If anyone ever finds out that you and we care for one another everything will be destroyed. This organization, both our lives, and I may even be put to death for associating myself with you like this. If Maxwell ever got a hold of this information, I don't even want to know what he'd do with it."  
  
Alucard growled angrily against her neck and Integra ran her fingers through his hair to calm him.  
  
"Come what may," she whispered. "I will love you, until my dying day."  
  
The growling died away as he nuzzled her neck for a minute before sitting up and looking at her. Then he slowly faded away, "Come what may."  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Aw, they're so cute!"  
  
Seras: "There isn't much more you can do with this fic."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "I know, the next chapter is the last chapter."  
  
Seras: *Mouth drops open* NO!   
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Unfortunately, yes. *Snickers* Fluffiness is fun. You guys like? On with the last chapter!" 


	6. I Will Love You Until My Dying Day

Alucard's Familiar: "You are all going to love this."  
  
Seras: "What happens?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "You have to read and find out."  
  
Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing or Moulin Rouge, just her brain."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "For the last time, if you have the soundtrack, or the songs downloaded, I highly recommend that you listen to it in the correct places. It gives the story an added feel to it that I believe it quite nice. Warning though, the lyrics are altered a little to accommodate text, so the song and the writing may be a bit off. But in the end it does work."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Integra fidgeted in the dress, anxious and bored. She didn't want to do this, and she had been lucky enough to at least get a comfortable dress, and no veil. Listening to a priest had never been so boring before, and not to mention so humiliating. Having to hold Maxwell's hands was even more degrading.  
  
-You look like you are touching a corpse- Alucard's voice rang in her mind.  
  
-I'd rather be touching one of those right now than this thing!- Integra mumbled.  
  
-I feel loved- Alucard snickered and Integra had to put on an emotionless face as so she wouldn't laugh while reciting the stupid things the priest told her to.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.  
  
-Shoot me now- Integra rolled her eyes as Maxwell bent to kiss her.  
  
-I'll get you a strong toothpaste- Alucard said.  
  
Integra mentally chuckled as Maxwell kissed her, and Alucard watched her visibly flinch. She pulled away and looked out over to where Alucard, Seras, and Walter were sitting. Walter looked happy, and Seras was holding onto Alucard so he wouldn't do something stupid.  
  
The reception was held at Hellsing, in the dinning hall. Integra sat stiff and bored in her chair while Maxwell tried to coax her into dancing with him. She ignored him as she had a telepathic conversation with Alucard.  
  
-I hope you have something planned to keep yourself entertained Alucard- Integra said as she glanced over at the vampire, who was standing in a shadowy corner of the room.  
  
-Oh I do- Alucard and Integra swallowed at the vampires tone.  
  
Integra turned her vision to the dance floor and watched a few couples, mostly Hellsing soldiers and their wives, dance and have a good time. Seras and Walter danced and Integra chuckled at the pairing.  
  
"All right everyone," said the DJ, "It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance together."  
  
-Kill me!- Integra muttered and she heard Alucard chuckle as she stood and took Maxwell's hand. She heard the music start Integra nearly had a heart attack. -Alucard what the hell do you think you are trying to do?- The song was Come What May, and if Integra had picked up the slight difference in the sound, it was the karaoke version.  
  
Alucard's voice matched the one that would have been on the recorded version, and Maxwell had his back to the speakers, so he didn't see the scene that was beginning to play out.  
  
Alucard began singing the lyrics like he had been Christian himself, "Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time."   
  
As Alucard sang the chorus Integra pulled away from Maxwell and the Catholic turned to see what she was looking at. His look changed from content pleasure to deranged anger.  
  
"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Alucard held his hand out to Integra, inviting her to join in. Her fate was in her own hands now, and if she sang, her feelings for Alucard would be revealed.  
  
And right then, she didn't care anymore, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."  
  
At this point, there was no turning back, and Alucard came in to complete the duet, "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."  
  
"It all revolves around you," she finished off her part.   
  
"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide."  
  
"But I love you," Alucard sung the beginning, "I love you," and Integra sang the end. "Until the end of time."  
  
"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." From there on then, it was either get shot, or keep singing. "Oh, come what may, come what may. I will love you, I will love you."   
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Integra eyed Maxwell and mentally flinched at his insane look of madness.   
  
"Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." The end of the music was so near the same, that they almost didn't hear the gunshot.  
  
Seras's arm took the bullet as Integra and Alucard turned at the sound of the gunshot. Integra instantly felt a cold wave of terror creep up her spine. She was unarmed and was in a dress, leaving her nearly helpless to the armed man who was supposed to be her husband.  
  
"To have such feelings for the undead is penalty by death Sir Integra," Maxwell smiled like and insane lunatic. "You are mine!"  
  
Walter's right hook connected with Maxwell's skull, knocking him out and landing the gun useless on the floor.  
  
"It's a regular Toulouse and Ziddler." Alucard said as he pulled Integra into his arms.  
  
"No kidding," Integra said. "And of course the Duke never did get his way."  
  
She heard Seras gasp and Walter shout something before Integra felt something thud into her back and protrude through her chest. Her eyes instantly half closed as blood rushed up into her mouth, "Seems we forgot about his henchman though." A liquidy yelp managed to make its way up as two more blades entered her body before she let out a high pitched moan and leaned her head against Alucard's chest.   
  
Alucard's eyes widened as Integra collapsed in his arms and he lowered her to the ground and held her. He looked up to see a grinning Anderson standing in a far off corner. Alucard wanted to lunge at the priest at that moment, but holding his dying master in his arms made his stay where he was. "Let me change you."  
  
Integra looked up at him, "No, I will only die again." She inhaled painfully as she cupped his head in her hand. "They wouldn't let me live if I were one of you." She smiled a little, "You must go on, my love."  
  
"I can't go on without you," Alucard's voice cracked. "I can't live without you."  
  
"You need to go on Alucard," Integra said. "Tell our story...I love you..."  
  
Alucard felt a real tear slide down his cheek as he reached behind Integra and grasped the three knives sticking out of her back. With one quick yank, he pulled them out and threw them across the dance floor with an agonizing sob. He pulled his dying master into an embrace and he felt her entangle her fingers in his hair.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, he sat there, holding her tightly, watching as her blood slowly seeped out and stain her wedding gown. Her life draining away from the love they could never have. He sobbed against her neck, slowly feeling her grip on his hair relax until her hand fell limp at her side.  
  
Pride and dignity for Alucard was gone, and he openly cried when Integra's heart stopped beating. He cried out his anger and punched the floor, leaving cracks and broken wood where his fist retracted. He faintly saw Seras and Walter go after Anderson, and the guest get up and leave in a hurry. But in the end all he did was sit there with her in his arms. He didn't care when Maxwell came to and Seras and Walter pounded his face out. He didn't care that police tried to question him.  
  
When doctors finally came to take the body away Alucard had to be restrained with silver chains by Seras and Walter so he wouldn't attack people. He was going insane with grief.  
  
***  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into a year. That one special day came around, and Seras found her master standing in the graveyard in a black suit.   
  
"Master," Seras whispered as she walked up to him. She found a white rose and a red rose had been placed on Integra's grave. "I see."  
  
Alucard said nothing the whole time, only stared at what was written on the tombstone.  
  
Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day. Then I will love you more and more.  
  
Alucard left Seras at the graveyard and teleported back home. He went into Integra's old office and found her old laptop and took it back to his room. He pulled up a blank document and began to write their story. Their story of truth, beauty, freedom, and most of all, love: Love Forbidden.   
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Wah! I made myself cry! But hey, what's a Moulin Rouge story without a Moulin Rouge ending? Visualize that! *Does so and cries again* WAH!"  
  
Seras: *Glares*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "What?"  
  
Seras: "YOU KILLED SIR INTEGRA THAT'S WHAT!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "It was just a story Seras it wasn't real." *Pulls Integra over as proof*  
  
Integra: *Waves for no apparent reason and walks away*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Hm...I think that story altered Alucard and Integra's look on one another." *Spies the Hellsing leader and oh so loveable red vampire kissing in a corner* "Anyone have a camera?"  
  
Seras: "I do, all right people review. Flames accepted! And flame her good her killing Integra! *Starts filming the fluffy couple*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh yeah, and BlueMew? Just to let you know, all that teasing was in good humor. ^_^ Love ya lots! I hope you of all people enjoyed it, and will now go see the movie and see how insane I am! Ja!" 


	7. Bashing of Me

Alucard's Familiar: "This is going to be nuts." *Has been locked in a room with all of the Hellsing characters* I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. But I believe this is what they will do to me now that I wrote this fic."  
  
Alucard: "Of course."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Sorry for any OOCness, but hell, the whole fic was OOC. It was Moulin Rouge for crying out loud."  
  
Integra: "At least I didn't die."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Mutters* "Damn."   
  
Integra: "How dare you!" *Chases Alucard's Familiar*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Uh oh." *Runs and hides behind Walter* "Save me from the scary mad woman!"  
  
Walter: "What are you talking about, I'm trying to kill you too!"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Cripes."  
  
Seras: "Um...who's side should I be on?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Mine! Even the odds a bit!"  
  
Seras: "But I belong to Hellsing."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: ~_~ O.O *Runs from Integra, who now has her saber and ready to cut my head off*   
  
Alucard: *Appears from the floor and gets Alucard's Familiar in a bear hug*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Is in heaven but dying of oxygen depravation* "Need air!"  
  
Alucard: "Say please Master."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh hell no."  
  
Alucard: *Adds pressure to the bear hug*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: O_O *Is going to pop* "PLEASE MASTER!" *Is released*  
  
Walter: *Gets monofilament wires around throat*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh Christ why always around my neck?"  
  
Walter: "So we can watch your head fly off like a champagne cork."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: ~_~ "Oh what a pleasing experience."  
  
1 hour later  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Is tied to a chair, gagged, gun pointed to head and all of the Hellsing characters surrounding her with evil grins*  
  
Integra: *Pulls off gag* "All right, time for you to swear you will never write anything like this ever again."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: *Nods*  
  
Integra: "Say it with me, I, Alucard's Familiar, swear on her life that she will never, ever, write anything like Love Forbidden ever again."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "I, Alucard's Familiar, will swear by my life that I will never, ever, write anything like Love Forbidden ever again."   
  
Integra: "Good." *Puts gun away* "Seras, if you would continue the punishment."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: O.o  
  
Seras: "Yes Sir!"  
  
*Everyone walks out leaving Seras and Alucard's Familiar in the room*  
  
Seras: *Unties Alucard's Familiar* "So? What's next?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "I dunno." Pulls out list of crossover/storyline ideas* "Help me look."  
  
Seras: "Oh goody."  
  
***  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Now that I have made a complete fool of myself, that was my spoof, and I really don't have any other crossover idea's in my head at the moment, just a normal one beginning to form. You are all safe for now."  
  
Alucard: "No one is ever safe from you. I'm the only one not scared of you."  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Oh no? I know something you are afraid of."  
  
Alucard: "Oh? What's that?"  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Fangirls trying to hug you!" *Attempts to hug Alucard*  
  
Alucard: O.o *Runs and Alucard's Familiar attaches herself to him in a hug*  
  
Alucard's Familiar: "Amanda or Chelsea, if either of you are reading this, you know who that was an impersonation of. If not, just think about lunchtime, then you will get it. ^_^ Did you all enjoy this? I know Alucard doesn't have any weaknesses, but it was fun and harmless to throw that one in. I was teasing a friend. I hope you all liked this piece of work and I hope you will read more of my stuff in the future...when I write something worth posting! Reviews for this chapter please, I need to know if this was humorous or not." 


End file.
